Después de todo, querida
by Ivanna V. C
Summary: Después de un buen concierto, y una pelea campal entre dos rubios muy parecidos entre sí, Teto y Ritsu están "solas" en el camerino. - Nee, Teto ¿Quieres saber mi mayor secreto?. -¡Primer fic en fanfiction!


_Después de todo, querida._

_Ninguna _de_ las_ dos hubiera querido que sucedieran así las cosas. Pero, ¿el destino es muy travieso, verdad?

- Ritsu-chan, ¿estás lista? - Preguntó una entusiasmada Teto, golpeando enérgicamente la puerta del camerino de su compeñara (y mejor amiga).

Eran las 8:00 pm, y el concierto empezaba a las 9:00 pm, y aún no hacían las pruebas de sonido correspondientes, ni alistaban sus trajes y menos habían comido. Y esto último era lo que más parecía preocuparles a los Vipperloids, quienes estaban a punto de dar su primer concierto en conjunto a las famosas estrellas (ya bastante acostumbradas a los escenarios) de Vocaloid.

Sería el espectáculo soñado: los Idols más famosos, todos reunidos cantando en conjunto y por separado nuevos exitos y clásicos, desde "World is Mine" hasta "Donut Hole". También debutarían algunos nuevos Vocaloids de habla distinta al acostumbrado japonés: Luo Tianyi, Oliver y Maika, con los idiomas chino, inglés y español respectivamente. Pero lo que más le emocionaba (e impacientaba) a Teto, era que compartiría el escenario con Namine Ritsu, su hermosa y enigmática mejor amiga, que poseía una voz fuerte, aguda y clara, que (según las mismas palabras de Teto) hacía que la robótica voz de la peliroja sonara como un canto de ángeles al hacer armonías.

Todo fue coser y cantar: a pesar de no haber hecho prueba de sonido, todo salió de maravilla, "Magnet", "Secret Police", "Romeo & Cinderella", "Shiroi Yuki Princess Wa..", "En tu Mirar" (MAIKA), "Half and Half", (Luo Tianyi), "Tarantula" (Oliver), "Ama no Jaku", "Ten Faced", "Adolescence", "Migigata no chou", "Phane dhiria", "Change me", "-ERROR", "+REVERSE", "Jitter Doll"... Y por fin, "Kasane Territory", "Stomach Book", "Flame Heart" y "Kaleido", para cerrar su aparición doble.

Al terminar, luego de comer (Al fin), todos se retiraron hacia sus camerinos, menos cuatro: dos de los cuales estaban teniendo una de sus acostumbradas peleas a muerte.

- ¡Eres una tabla de planchar! - Le gritó el joven rubio a su reflejo.

- ¡Y tu pronuncias peor que MEIKO! - Le disparó de vuelta la niña.

Luego de un par de improperios más, Len entró al camerino que compartía con la rubia, lanzó afuera las cosas de la fémina y cerró con pestillo.

Teto socorrió a Rin, prestandole su camerino, asegurando que estaría bien, pues compartiría el de Ritsu, y esta última solo atinó a sonreir nerviosa y pálida.

Entró con un suave "con permiso", al camerino de su amiga, y se sacó los tacones. Para proceder a bajar lenta y (de manera inconciente) provocativamente sus pantis, mientras una cada vez más desesperada y aturdida Ritsu la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Una vez fuera de su cuerpo las pantis, intentó desabrochar su vestido, pero no lo consiguió, caminó lentamente hacia Namine (quien seguía anonadada por la precencia de Kasane y sus hermosas y moldeadas piernas), y le dijo con voz un tanto ronca (por el concierto recién dado):

-¿Puedes bajar la cremayera, por favor? - Y se dió vuelta, dejando su cintura, su espalda y su nuca a merced de Ritsu.

Y esta no se pudo aguantar, cumpliría el sueño imposible de miles de hombres, quitarle el vestido a Teto-chan.

Y así lo hizo: bajó lentamente la cremayera, después desató con delicadeza el corse, para luedo admirar con vehemencia la estrecha cintura de Teto y su blanca piel.

Antes de que Kasane reacciónara, (pues se había sumergido en el agradable tacto ligero de las manos de su amiga en su espalda), Namine tomó a Teto por la cintura, y esta se estremeció enormente al sentir el suave y agradable calor que emanaban las manos de Ritsu.

- Nee, Teto-chan, ¿quieres saber mi mayor secreto? - Dijo la peliroja, pegando todo su cuerpo a Teto, en el límite.

-S-sí... - Respondió, dudosa, Kasane. ¿Cuàl sería su mayor secreto? ¿Estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Quería hacer _cosas de adultos_ con ella? ¿De qué se trataba?

- De acuerdo - Agregó Ritsu, juguetonamente. - Pero primero... - Soltó, y Teto escuchó como Namine se desprendía de su ropa... ¡¿Ritsu quería convertir a Teto en una adulta?!

Kasane no se atrevió a voltear y ver a su amiga desnuda, pues de seguro se espantaría, después de todo, Teto era Heterosexual hasta la médula, adicta a los mangas shojo y fangirl de Sebastian Michaleis.

-Buena chica... - Le dijo, pegándola bruscamente a su torso, que sorprendentemente, era muy duro. ¿El secreto de Ritsu era ese? ¿Era una tabla de planchar como Rin? - Pensó Teto, hasta que vió volar por delante de ella lo que fué erroneamente considerado la hermosa cabellera de Namine Ritsu: una peluca. Miró hacia arriba (pues Ritsu le ganaba en altura por una cabeza) y vió a un chico, con facciones delicadas y femeninas, que la miraba con deseo. Instintibamente, Teto cubrió sus senos y chilló, a lo que Ritsu contrarresto abrazándola con dulzura.

-¿No vas a corresponder a mi abrazo, Teto-chan? - Dijo fingiendo estar _ofendido_. - Este es mi secreto, soy un hombre.

Teto no demoró en corresponder, olvidando por completo el pudor anterior y que ambos estaban semi desnudos.

Namine creyó que se iba a desmallar cuando sintió los senos de Teto contra su torso, suaves y blandos.

-Es increíble... - Confesó una Sorprendida Kasane, para luego subir con delicadeza su mano hasta el cabello corto del chico. - Pensé que me estaba enamorando de una chica...

Ritsu rió un poco nervioso por la confesión de Teto, y luego la miró directamente a los ojos, para luego mirar sus suculentos labios, que rogaban ser mancillados por el Okama más famoso del planeta.

No perdió más tiempo y la besó, con delicadeza al principio, pues sabía que era el primer beso de Teto, para luego aumentar la dificultad y entrar en su boca con tesón. Luego de unos segundos de apasionado beso, se separaron en busca de aire.

- Te amo, Teto Kasane. - Le confesó, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. - Me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez, en la casa UTAUloid, traías puesto un vestido verde hasta las rodillas y estabas descalsa, comiendo uno de tus baggets. Y me sonreíste como una angel, te acercaste a mi y ofresiste compartir tu habitación conmigo de inmediato, me ayudaste a subir mi equipaje y a ordenar mis cosas.

La mirada de Ritsu bajó lentamente, hasta llegar a los pechos de Teto, haciéndola sonrojar. Namine esbozó una sonrira pícara y llevó su boca hasta el seno izquierdo de la peliroja, logrando que Kasane soltase un pequeño gemido.

La situacion de las _chicas_, se estaba subiendo de tono. Pero, fue interrumpida: Miku estaba golpendo la puerta, quería felicitar a las _muchachas_ por su gran show y agradecerles por haber socorrido a Rin.

Teto miró a Namine buscando una salida o respuesta al pequeño inconveniente. Ritsu le sonrió, infundiendole confianza, para luego vestir a Teto a la velocidad de la luz para proceder a esconderse en el pequeño baño del camerino.

Kasane resivió a la Hatsune y charlaron animadamente por algunos minutos (que a Ritsu le supieron a horas) y luego se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto Miku salió del camerino, Namine salió del baño, vestido de mujer nuevamente, para seguir interpretando su papel de chica delicada y amable.

- ¿Por qué... Escondes tu identidad...? - Preguntó Teto, luego de unos segundos de silencio insierto.

- Porque... Dime, ¿haz visto como tratan a Len? - Contra-preguntó el jovenzuelo, con expresión seria.

- ¿Cómo a un shota afeminado...? - La peliroja iba a reír, pero de pronto la pregunta de Ritsu tuvo sentido: un chico con voz femenina, aspecto femenino y modos femeninos, sería tratado como un "rarito".

- Escogí ser tratado como una mujer, no como un chico homosexual y "lindo". - Sentenció, atrapando a Teto con su profunda mirada. - Después de todo, querida. ¿No sentirías celos si miles de chicas quicieran mi atención?

* * *

><p>Hoooooolaaaaaa :D<p>

Es el primer fanfic que subo a este sitio, disculpen si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía, es que escribo media dormida siempre D:


End file.
